Sonic's other friends
by Goldman90801
Summary: Sonic and his gang is well known but some people dont know some friends who helped him with a task not even him and all of his team could do. These people are from a parallel dimension where they are the heroes known as Team Tri.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Original Sonic characters do not belong to me, all characters belong to their respective owners. Thank you enjoy the story! (Might add cameos, just ask give me a name any abilities description and age.)

*White hedgehog wearing black tank top with fingerless black gloves and two spiked bracelets baggy black pants and white and black jordans is walking down the street*

"Hey! Avery!" A voice called out. The white hedgehog spun around to see Sonic the hedgehog running after him. "Sonic! Good to see ya buddy!" Avery said. "Where are the others?" Sonic asked. "Well, Jeff is on his way, Tayo and Shade decided to have a race here." Avery said "Well I don't know where Shads went, Ames is helping Tails with something, and Blaze and Silver just left." Sonic stated. "So wanna hang?" Avery asked, "Sure, where are we going?" Sonic said "Well you need some new threads, so let's go to the mall." Avery suggested. Sonic comes out of the changing room with a white leather jacket, white and grey camoflauge pants, and white and black versions of his old shoes. "Nice new look" Avery said "Thanks" Sonic said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sonic and Avery finish eating, they run towards the meeting place, the park. Ace and Shade are waiting there.

Shade Yui. Ace Rez

Hedgehog. Fox

15. 15

Hades Crown. Mind Break

Black hedgehog with green quill stripes. Blue fox with blue goggles

Sleeve Ripped off black shirt with a skull White button up shirt with rolled up sleeves

Black jeans and black shoes with green flames White and blue shoes white pants

Team tri's second in command. Team tri's chief researcher

Shade smiled to see his best friend and rival, Ace smiles to see his role model. Avery and Sonic high five the other two. CHAOS! "Did you hear something ?" Sonic asked before time froze. A dark figure appeared, "Shadow?" Sonic remarked "Sup, faker faker?" replied Shadow. Shadow looked at the other three and asked Sonic "The heck are they?" Shade then answered his question "The cheif researcher, leader, and elite squad member of team tri, Who are YOU?" Shadow said with attitude "How dare you? I am the ultimate lifeform! You dare mock me?" Shade gets in his face and replies "Yes" Shadow chaos spears him across the park, and Shade retaliates by uppercutting him into the sky. As these two battle it seems to be a stalemate until, Shadow takes off his inhibitor rings and starts glowing bright red then he turns orange and blue. Shade closes his eyes and the skull on his shirt glows green, dark lightning appears around him and enters his body. Shadow yells "CHAOS SPEAR" just as Shade yells "HADES CROWN" The two fulllpower attacks were starting to become too much strain for those two to handle, Shadow and Shade yelled at the top of their lungs "I MUST WIN IF I CAN'T DEFEAT HIM ILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT" "SONIC" Shadow finished "AVERY" Shade finished "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHH! they both yelled. A huge boom and a big cloud of dust came from the attacks. When the dust cleared you could see Shadow passed out and Shade on the ground, awake, but unable to move. He smiled and said "One step closer to you, Avery."

Whaddya think? should I continue this story? Should I hold a tournament between most of the characters? Or an all around competition? See ya next chapter :P


	3. Chapter 3

From afar, Jeff picks up on a boom sound with his sensitive ears, and Gold picks up on the giant dust cloud. Jeff looks and Tayo as the both say "Someone's fighting." Matt was already running towards it, as all of them arrive seeing two hedghogs on the ground. "This fight did a number on them both" Tayo said. Jeff said "It looks like Shade won." Avery and Sonic arrive just after the others did, and seeing this sight "You owe me 5 bucks" Avery told Sonic, mumbling Sonic gave up the money. Gold picks up Shade and starts carrying him to the fountain, while Sonic drags Shadow. "So where are you guys gonna be living" Sonic asked "A friend of mine is covering that." Avery answered "Just how many friends did you bring!" Sonic asked "Enough for us to survive" Jeff answered. As Avery began walking away, he felt a presence that he didn't wanna feel again. Gold felt it too, and put up his fists to protect Shade. As all of the Tri's got into a fighting stance, Sonic felt confused "What is it guys?" "Not what who," Tayo corrected. As a purple hedghog with green quill stripes and black pants and green armbands walked towards them. "Zen" Avery growled he ran to attack but was brushed aside like nothing "Listen, I'm not here to fight, just here to meet a contact of mine. Metal Sonic, I'm here." Zen stated "METAL sonic?" Sonic asked knowing something was up. "What are you two idiots up too?" Jeff asked "Watch it buddy, I'm not supposed to fight but things happen." Zen growled "Metal!" Zen shouted "Release the prisoner" "Prisoner?" Tayo asked. Knuckles the echidna appeared and yelled pointing at Gold "YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY EMERALDS!" "Your Emeralds? I think you have the wrong guy I haven't touched your-" Gold almost finished as he was uppercutted into the sky. "EMERALD ZONE GATE OPEN" Knuckles shouted as a portal appeared right above Gold's body. They both ented the portal as it closed and they began to fight. Thunder fist, Uppercut, Lightning strike, drill punch. These two exchanged powerful blows but then, "GUARDIAN MODE" Gold shouted as he lightning punched knuckles a thousand feet in the air. Knuckles reacted by doing an ultimate drill punch and knocking gold off his feet and started drilling him into the ground until he passed out. The portal again and showed gold being carried by a gliding knuckles who seemed to have won Sonic said "well, looks like its 1-1" As everbody just stared at the two, then turned their attention to a running Metal Sonic and Zen.

End of the chapter

Again PLEASE JUST COMMENT READ IT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK DO SOMETHING!

So who should fight next, and don't worry Avery will fight Sonic soon, dont say Amy, because something happened to her counterpart which you'll find out. See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

What's up? I'm back sorry writer's block here's the next chapter!

*Gold woke up about a day later* "Wow, my stomach hurts." he said as he quickly got to his feet. Ace had been watching over him while he was knocked out. "Knuckles doesn't know what came over him." Ace said without even looking up over the computer. "I'm heading outside, I need some fresh air." said Gold. As Gold walked outside the room he was handed a light blue jacket by Avery. "Thanks man." "No problem" Avery replied. Gold walked outside and saw Shade and Shadow speaking with Jeff. "But I don't wanna!" said Jeff "You are gonna do it whether you like it or not." said Shadow. Tayo interrupted the feud and said "Look just take Matt, he isn't doing anything." Shade told Tayo "Fine, I'll take the rookie." Matt walked over to Tayo and said "What did you get me into now?" "We're going out to get some food." said Shadow. Ace ran outside looking like he just finished a good laugh. "Wait a minute, today's the 1st Right!?" said Jeff, Ace and the others laughed as Shadow asked "What's so funny?" Avery walked outside and was now a female. Shadow fell on the ground laughing. Sonic asked Avery "What happened?" Avery replied "Well you see this form is known as Asia, this happens every first of the month." Ace then pulled a laser and zapped Avery splitting him from Asia. 'YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT 2 YEARS AGO!?" Ace said "Sorry I had to wait until it wasn't as funny!" Shade said "Why'd ya do that?" Shadow, Shade and Matt left to get some food for the gang. Meanwhile, with the villains, Metal Sonic was checking on the robot building process, a mysterious figure said "It's not gonna be ready for another hour just wait ya heap of scrap metal." "I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING YET!" Metal sonic shouted. "Shut up already" Said Zen "I was trying to focus on my training" Metal Sonic said to Zen "You need to back off idiot." Zen picked up metal Sonic and said "Don't forget who the superior is here." "I haven't forgot that I'm superior." Metal sonic replied. "Say that to my fist" Zen said as he punched Metal Sonic in the face. Metal sonic landed on his feet and running tackled Zen all the way to middle of the city. Ace called everyone inside because of his computer alarm sounding. Tails ran into the room "What's going on?" Ace pulled up a video feed on the computer screen of Metal sonic and Zen fighting, but taking down the whole city by doing it. "Let's go Avery" said Sonic running out the door. "Right behind ya" said Avery. As the gang got there they saw that the fight was too far in too stop. "Take this scrapheap!" shouted Zen firing a blast, "Missed me dummy" said Metal Sonic. " Zen and Metal Sonic stopped fighting for a second and spoke. "Ya know I feel my circuits frying as we speak, my whole structure will collapse if we keep fighting but, I'm not quitting I will settle this." Said Metal Sonic. Zen replied "I know what you mean, my clothes are completely ruined, my whole body aches and I feel like I'm going to faint soon. I'm gonna do one last thing to settle this." Metal Sonic began charging up a new move he'd been working on. Zen held one hand on his wrist and began to fire his most powerful move. "MOVE MIMIC!" shouted Metal Sonic "SONIC BOOM!" "ULTIMATE COMET RUSH!" shouted Zen. Thousands of comets versus the very power of a sonic boom. A huge explosion knocked all the spectators out. Metal Sonic and Zen stood there for one second, just as Metal sonic's systems shut down, Zen fell to his knees "This was worth it." he then passed out.

End of Chapter

How did you like it? In the end if Zen would've used any other move he would've passed out during the explosion.

OK who's next?

The Mysterious Robot vs Avery or Find out about Amy's party or the sparring tournament?


End file.
